


Sugar Daddy

by skargasm



Series: Abandon All Hope All Ye Who Enter or however that goes [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, References to Knotting, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Peter is looking for a companion – Stiles is looking for a Sugar Daddy. All it takes is Erica to decide to help her boss end his losing streak...
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Abandon All Hope All Ye Who Enter or however that goes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/131232
Comments: 28
Kudos: 423
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	Sugar Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mephistopholes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistopholes/gifts).



> This is a one-off to get me back into the writing groove. RL is proving _challenging_ and I needed a quick mini-story and thanks to an impromptu prompt from Mephistopholes, here it is!
> 
> * * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/e36olLm)

* * *

“How much do you love me?”

“Erica?” Peter tried to wake himself up, groggily sitting up in the bed. 

“Am I your favourite Beta or what?”

“At the moment, you’re on the way to being a dead beta – you woke me up!”

“Fine, fine, be like that you grumpy so and so!! I’ve found **the** one!” Erica sounded gleeful and Peter wasn’t sure he was awake enough to deal with her when she was like this.

“Found the one what?”

“The one to break your truly stupendous shit streak of luck when it comes to love!” 

“I’m hanging up now,” he threatened. It was definitely too early for this shit.

“Okay, but check the link I just sent you! He's not your usual type – he can grow facial hair for a start – but I think even you’ll agree that I’ve done good!”

“Erica – I do not need assistance with my love life,” Peter asserted, slowly coming to life.

“You don’t have a love life – well, you didn’t before now! But Boss-man, you have turned a corner and it is thanks to yours truly! You can thank me with expensive perfume, chocolates, a weekend away with Boyd where he’s not allowed to wear clothing – “

“Bye, Erica!” Ending the call, Peter tried to decide if he was going to click on the link she had sent him. Unfortunately, she was correct – his luck in love was almost worse than his nephew and that was saying something. He made a note to take Derek out on the town – living with a houseful of women was doing nothing for the young man’s chances of finding love. 

Knowing Erica would drive him insane if he didn’t do as she requested, Peter opened his mail account and clicked on the link she had sent him. He immediately perked up, his interest piqued. It wasn’t the normal advert on Sugardaddyme.com – they tended to be coy, barely legal looking boys in half-naked pictures, lacking originality and making him yawn. He skipped the shy looking ones – he didn’t have the time to coax someone into saying what they wanted; the overtly sexual ones represented no challenge to his wolf; the expensive-looking ones were often too experienced – he refused to think about Theo and how he had tried to fleece Peter during their short-lived arrangement. Peter was looking for something different and this boy – _man_ – could well be it. 

He was staring directly into the camera, his gaze a challenge in itself; he was dressed casually – grey tee-shirt, a backwards baseball cap; his facial hair wasn’t sculpted and shaped (like Derek’s – he _really_ needed to do something about his nephew), but appeared natural; strong-looking arms folded over a broad chest, and no photo-shop – his skin hadn’t been ‘smoothed’ out to hide imperfections, moles could be seen scattered over his arms and it instantly made Peter wonder if they spread across his chest, his back – maybe a trail leading down to a rounded ass? And that mouth!

“God-damn it, Erica – I do so hate it when you’re right!” With a sigh, Peter clicked reply and typed out a quick message. There was no need to sugar-coat things, and he liked to be clear what he was looking for. If ‘Little Red Rider’ was anything like the image he portrayed, he could be exactly what Peter needed. If all went according to plan with work today, he would be looking to celebrate later and he would be able to show ‘Little Red Rider’ the best that sugardaddyme had to offer.

* * *

Shovelling cereal into his mouth, Stiles clicked onto his profile on sugardaddyme. He wasn’t expecting any sincere responses – just a quick look through the site had shown that he wasn’t the usual type to be chosen by sugar-daddies. Maybe he shouldn’t have taken Derek’s word for it about how attractive the slightly cocky picture would be to wolves. Derek had told him that he looked challenging and intriguing, which would appeal to an established wolf who wasn’t likely to treat Stiles as simple-minded arm-candy – he was _hoping_ to at least be able to talk to the guy. Just because he didn’t have the time/inclination to date and needed someone to fund his lifestyle didn’t mean he just wanted to be a convenient body in the sack. He deserved someone wanting to woo the fuck out of him, thank you very much! 

His advert had received a response and he clicked on it warily, wondering if it was going to be a gross dick-pic with the bonus of a knot. Some of these wolves needed lessons in etiquette. The image that came up made Stiles choke on his cereal, splattering milk over the table.

This guy was – wow! ‘Hale2theAlpha’ was handsome with beautifully shaped lips, a strong jaw with a thick neck enhanced by the black open-necked shirt he was wearing. His eyes were covered by aviator shades but the overall image was confident, assured and very, very sexy. And his hands – oh my, Stiles could write sonnets to his hands alone. Clean fingernails, broad looking fingers – they looked like the type of hands that could hold you down and do all sorts of good things to you. He was obviously successful – the fees for wolves using sugardaddyme were not cheap – but he wore his success as if it were his due and Stiles found himself very interested.

_Looking for an exclusive relationship – standard funding plus bonuses based on negotiation. **Must** understand pack dynamics/commitments, be able to hold an intelligent conversation and be physically flexible. I’m not the alpha for you to learn the ropes with. If you think you can handle all of the above, clear your weekend schedule and hit me back._

With a smirk, Stiles clicked reply and typed out his acceptance, then realised he was going to be late for his Zoom meeting if he didn’t get a move on. 

Hale2theAlpha could be _just_ what he was looking for.

* * *


End file.
